Homebreakers and the saiyans chp23
by Mrs.SarahTheAnimeWritter
Summary: A fight/story about her fighting.


Lilly walked to the arena,after the sad situation from yesterday,as she sweated worrying that she'll lose the battle against the saiyans,she started to pump herself up,forgeting about what sarah said,looking serious,preparing for the most challenging moment ever in her life,thinking about her mother ,father sister,brother and the rest of her family, as she looked very mad "as if i lose,i betray my family,i'd risk my life for this..ill do this either known ill lose..im gonna give it my best shot" as she crossed her arms,as the pronnouncer preist pronounced the battle,all people clapping,and lilly getting pumped up,as she turned around and saw sarah sitting on the bleachers,and said "wha-what...why is she here!! that big ol' meanie! as she turned around and closed her eyes "well agh..forget about that meanie"

as preist told the saiyans to line up,and the homebreakers to line up,as lilly looked very ready for the moment,trying to hide the fear thats pushing through,as she looked up in the sky "ill be strong,no giving up" As she lowered her head down staring at he other homebreakers,as preist counted slowly " 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...Begin!"

as lilly got furious and flew to the saiyans,threw some ki blasts fighting as much as she can,she felt like she was doing good at first,then she realized that saiyans ...can go something she cant,so she gave it all she got,fighting until she got tired but then never gave up! she went and defeating the saiyans into death,as sarah reconized lilly fighting "whats that little "HOMELOSER up to now?" as lilly looked at sarah madly then turned around,but then lilly just knew that someone turned super saiyan and she got really scared,she tried to back away from that area and went to the more better area,and fought the other saiyans,she didnt know she already had the form "hometower" and thought about a form...she said "if only homebreakers had a form" as she flew..somewhere to power up,but suddenly she felt something tumbling in her body,a ball of energy that exploded,leading her to the breaking point of turning hometower,she felt it very instant and started to feel amazed,as all the saiyans looked at her transform,looking at how it glows,finally she reached hometower and flew and went to go test it out on the saiyans,as she started to laugh with excitement and defeating the saiyans,although she might of thought that it was to op,so she lowered down her breaking point,but then she felt strong still,she was really doing good with hometower,defeating the saiyans felt great to her,but one of the other saiyans turned ssj3 seeing that if this is a challenge to lilly,as lilly was being cocky (heh,still not stronger than me!) as she charged up (maximum charge) and got her stronger and flew to thd saiyan,so lets dance !! as she tried to fight the saiyan and started to throw some punches,as the saiyan tried hitting her,"hah still no chance for me repunzel!" as she started to laugh cockily,"haha come and try to get me!! with your long hair"!!

 **then...Chapter 3** he flew to lilly and laughed "haha,you can be cocky all you want you little homebreaker,you still cant stand a chance against a saiyan,espically a beyond one! ~As he went flying to lilly and swinged her legs "how do you like them apples?"

as lilly looked happy "well since you did that taste this apple!"

lets dance saiyan! as lilly blasted the saiyan and swinged his arm,and laughed

"your apples arent as good as these apples" as she flew to him and afterimaged him,as he started to laugh "your apples are weak!" as he punched lilly and threw her to the arena's cold floor,"haha,come at me when you get stronger! ~as lilly flew over there and laughed "maybe you got me that time,but you wont get me this time! as she Homebreaks him and slaps him 3 times,"ya little cheap saiyan derserve that!" she said in a sassy way~agh..i see said the saiyan,maybe ill just come at you with full power,maybe that'll destroy you ~as he

started to laugh at lilly,hah!! as lilly got up there and punched him with full strength,"this is how far ill go!,the show must go on right now" let get it! as the saiyan laughed,"yeah come at me" hahhahahahaha,fight me girl /as he started to laugh with a cocky smile "heh" lets go...as another saiyan joined in the fight and they both tried to gang lilly..she tried her best to win but they kept ganging her~"oh this is no joke..we were just having fun until this happened~as she tried to win,she kept presuring herself~~~\\\~•••

she finally got her breaking point out of the limit! reaching ever limit /strength she can,she went full power with her form hometower and flipped over and knocked them both down,she felt strong and amazed,she knew she'll make it through with all that cockiness.

as she flew to the other saiyans and tried fighting them,knocking them down one by one,as she laughed~as one of them turned around and punched her,"why did i get to cocky,i knew something might hit me!" as she laughed heh!! and she got him back.

 ** _ok guys,thats all i got,see ya in the next story,i gotta go!!_**


End file.
